


One of These Mornings

by Fiona12690



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Pre-COE, Protective!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/pseuds/Fiona12690
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto sings along with a song he hears on the radio and Jack hates that in one sentence it can remind him of a truth he never wanted to remember. <b>Janto Drabble.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	One of These Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** A small drabble that is placed just a few days before COE, so a bit sad.

Jack shifted on the bed, moving over to cuddle into Ianto, but his warm body hit ice-cold sheets. His eyes snapped open and sat up. Usually Ianto was right next to him up until the alarm forced them to get ready for the day. " Yan?"

Jack could hear the light footfalls of someone moving around the kitchen along with something else he couldn't quite make out. He pulled the covers from his body and started for the kitchen quietly. He could finally make out his lovers beautiful tenor voice singing softly with the old static radio that was on the window ledge.

_"One of these mornings... won't be very long. You will look for me... and I'll be gone."_

Jack couldn't breathe and his heart felt like it was being pulled from his chest. He couldn't listen anymore as Ianto repeated the words again. He rushed into the kitchen and pushed the radio off the ledge before turning towards his young lover.

" Jack? Wha..." Ianto began only to be cut off by Jack's lips connecting with his in desperate passion. They were both breathless when Jack pulled back and Ianto allowed himself to be tugged back into the bedroom.

" Jack..." Ianto was stopped again as Jack placed a finger on his lips. Ianto was worried, his lover wasn't acting like himself and Ianto himself was confused. Jack weaved his arms around Ianto's waist and pulled him as close as possible before falling back onto the bed.

Ianto protested softly, trying to pull away but Jack held him tighter. " No. Stay."

" Jack, we have to get ready." Ianto muttered.

" Lay with me, just for a little bit longer." The immortal whispered closing his eyes again. He had learned to listen closely and watch for signs around him very quickly in life. Even signs coming from an old static radio that wasn't even plugged in.

**END**


End file.
